


Relax

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2018 Smut Appreciation Day, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Benny knows how to get you to relax.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SMUT APPRECIATION DAY 2018!! Have a lil smutty drabble that I wrote in bed at 11pm in like five minutes.

(gif from [@kissing-pleasure](http://kissing-pleasure.tumblr.com/post/166890571379))

You’re tired, the long work day finally over. You’ve changed into your pajamas, snuggled into the large man next to you and the even larger bed. You shut your eyes, trying to sleep, but it doesn’t come. You sigh and try not to wiggle in your boyfriend’s arms, failing miserably at not trying to draw his attention.

He asks what’s wrong, Cajun accent a low rumble at the late hour. You try to persuade him that it’s nothing, but he’s smarter than that. He knows you, and he knows that your brain won’t shut down. He knows what you need.

He slips a hand into your hair, pulling your mouth to his as he kisses you. It’s languid, like honey. He slips a hand into your underwear, fingers sliding through your folds as he teases the wetness that’s already there for him. He slicks it around as you groan against his lips, your hips following his hand and asking for more more more. When he finally slips a finger in, you nearly sob at how perfect it, he, feels. He takes his time, fucking you slowly with his finger until he can fit another in, and,  _oh God_. Your hips move of their own accord, reveling in the feel of it all, focusing on the pleasure of his touch and his mouth on your neck as you whimper. His teeth scrape at your neck and you’re gone. He works you through it, fingers moving until you’re sensitive, pulling his hand away.

“Better, chere?” he asks, smiling as you lay boneless and sated beside him.

“Hell yeah,” you reply. “Hell yeah.” 


End file.
